the summer of 1997
by dyininla
Summary: Elijah Stone didn't like the idea of a move. Especially one across the country. He had a vision for himself, one where he would be in a place of tranquility. One where he wouldn't have to worry about anyone or anything. That was until he meets a boy a year older than him who seems to grab at his heart and turn it with a grin. How will Elijah react to these feelings and more?


June, 1997

I guess you could say that this is just a love story, right? Hate to break it to ya, but it isn't. 

I was new, the fresh meat in Roosevelt High, and let me get one thing straight. I genuinely hate Oregon. I mean, I like the rain and whatnot, but I hate the people here… Or so I thought. I never mentioned my name, did I? Well, I'm Eli. Or Elijah if you're up for being formal. I moved here from D.C.. Why? Dad's new job. He's an FBI agent in Portland. It's just me and Dad, actually.. Mom left with my younger brother but I haven't seen them since. Three years.. I wonder how Max is doing. How mom is holding up after the divorce.. I honestly wasn't mentally ready to enter my junior year as the new kid. Not at all. Just the thought of standing in front of twenty-something kids and a teacher who's probably seen this everyday is terrifying. But because school was what- two months away, I had time to get myself situated.

Aerosmith blasted on the speakers of the Toyota 4Runner. I kept myself busy, reading The Giver by Lois Lowry with a hum. I was wearing a pair of jeans, almost forgetting how the humidity is in Oregon. I looked up to my father; he was a brunette like me, blue eyes and he had a five o'clock shadow. Dad was always the charmer.. Most people think he's some celebrity, but he really isn't. When we lived in D.C, in our apartment complex- everyone knew everyone. Hell, I remember the ginger who was across the hall… I only asked her once if she wanted to get some ice cream with me. She probably thought I was some freak across the hall. Sighing as I closed my book, Dad turned down the radio.

"What's up, kid?" He asked, the scruff in his voice.

He lacked the morning coffee before we decided to hit the road.

I cocked a brow, glancing to him through my peripheral vision.

"Nothing, just tired." I stated, nonchalantly.

To be honest, I didn't like the idea of moving to the West coast. It didn't sound well in my head.. He on the other hand thought it was a perfect opportunity.. Just like him.

"There's snacks in the back.." He smiled to me, slowly ruffling my curly tuffs.

I groaned in response, "But everything is in the back."

Dad sighed sullenly, retracting his hand and did the twelve to two hand rest."Look, I know you don't like this.."

"I don't," I interjected with an eye-roll.

I didn't see his face but by the sudden silence, he was either debating on what to say or he was hurt.

"Eli, think about this. New school, new friends and new girls? You're too down about this."

"I don't like the idea of being in a new place, Dad-! I liked the apartment, I liked the theater, I liked the arcade! I'm upset, I-"

I sighed, picking up my book again.

Dad frowned, looking at me. "Elijah,"

He rarely said my full name.

"Just- fine, okay. When we get to the house and unpack, you can go walk around.. You'll be back by nine though."

I mean it was an offer I couldn't drop. Nodding reluctantly, I flipped open the book; getting a whiff of the mild smell of the aged paper and cardboard.. I found books as my happy place. I loved reading and seeing the more imaginative parts of life. But now, I honestly saw it as an escape. I hated the move. I didn't understand why we couldn't stay in D.C.

It was a long 41 hours before we got to the place I would call home. It was already the early morning and I slowly stepped out of the vehicle. The tightness in my calves from the lack of walking struck me as I leaned against the door for some sort of support. The moving van came in behind us and parked in front of the mailbox since we parked in the driveway. The house was quaint and gave off a homey-cozy vibe for sure. It was a gray paneled house with a large driveway but our car only could fit. It had a garage and a picket fence around the house. It looked like as if it was probably two levels from my standing point. The door was a rich brown color, and the for sale sign still sat peacefully on the lawn, unaware of the commotion around it. A large sycamore maple tree stood in the far left of the house, probably in the backyard. I couldn't tell. Hearing the shangles of the moving truck open, my gaze slowly scanned the neighbourhood around us. There was a family across the street watching us.. I hesitated, furrowing my brows in thought.

 _'Just because someone new comes, it's a show?'_ That was until Dad called me over to help carry a few boxes in. I took one of mine, it was full of books I've been reading and old trinkets I had since I was eleven. Taking the house key from Dad, I trudged to the front door and jangled the key through the hole until I heard a click. Closing my eyes for a moment, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open with my foot. The smell of newly fresh paint rushed by me as I looked around. The living room was to my left but there was a closet at my direct right. Both ways had entrances to other rooms. Looking into the room to the left of me, there was the bay-window along with a fireplace. I didn't visualize any reason to have a fireplace, but it looked good for decoration. Looking to the right next, the room was empty, almost like it was a green-room or sun-room. Whatever those rooms are for, really. Infront of me though was a long and narrow hall, but steps were just beside me. Slowly climbing the steps, I glanced around. Four bedrooms, one hall bathroom.. We didn't have a use for two other rooms, but I guess Dad liked the thought.

Grabbing the room giving me a view of the front yard, I put the box down and stood. Stretching, I heard a pop in my lowerback and cracked my neck with a long sigh. Looking to the window, I cracked the hatch open and pushed both of the two doors. Feeling the gentle summer breeze tickle at my neck, my eyelids fell shut momentarily.. A new start, right? It shouldn't be that hard…

This summer should be a breeze. 


End file.
